


Waiting For Your Call

by bpdemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdemon/pseuds/bpdemon
Summary: A desperate Dean attempts to reach out to his brother, Sam, who left three weeks ago for Stanford.





	

His fingers tremble as he holds his phone in his hands. His head is at war, trying to decide if he should dial the number and it is tearing him apart. Three weeks of regret came calling in the form of a sob that sat at the back of his throat, but he refused to let himself cry. A small part of him knows he deserves exactly this, for Sam to ignore his phone calls.  
  
Hell, he probably deserves worse. After all, he is the one who pushed him away. He had stood by John when he’d told Sam not to come back if he left them for that school in California and at the time, he had truly believed in what he was saying. As soon as he’d spoken, though, he’d wanted to kick himself for once again letting his anger get the better of him.  
  
His head is screaming at him to leave it alone. That his brother is better off without him. He would be safe at college, and he knows that deep down, the voice inside is right, but he is selfish. He knows he is, but above all, he knows that nothing is worth losing Sam. In preparation, he takes a deep breath.  
  
He dialed his brother’s number, his heart racing in his chest as he it rang once, twice, three times before sending him to voicemail and Sam’s voice twisted his guts like a knife. “Hi, this is Sam. I’m not here right now so leave a message”. He hesitated a moment as he gathered his thoughts before he spoke.  
  
“Sam, it’s me. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay and….” He held the phone away from him and took another deep breath before bringing it back to his ear. “I’m sorry okay? About everything. I was angry and I didn’t mean it. Nothing is worth this, nothing is worth losing you. Call me back”.  
  
He reached over and set his phone on the wooden night stand beside the bed of his motel room, plugging it into the charger. After getting undressed, he crawled beneath the covers. His focus shifted to the phone, as if staring at it would somehow will Sam to call. He lie awake until he could no longer, then fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
